Thrill Seeker
by Inflamed
Summary: John Gage has a new girlfriend. Will it destroy his friendship with Roy DeSoto or strengthen it.
1. Chapter 1

Thrill Seeker

Fireman Paramedic John Gage ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair and wondered if it had been an excellent dream. He was still on top of the hoses on the engine, stark naked and his girlfriend, Victoria Morgan had just left after a mind blowing session of illicit sex. Gage knew it could cost him his job or at least a suspension, but he didn't care. Once his girlfriend asked for something he couldn't refuse. Climbing off the hoses, he quickly put on his boxers and t-shirt and headed back to the dorm.

Walking quietly into the dorm, Roy DeSoto watched as his partner snuck back into the dorm and crawled into bed. With one eye opened he had seen his partner leave and wondered what was up. He was happy John had found a new girlfriend but at what cost.

Morning found Gage whistling as he made coffee and breakfast for his shift mates. He was going to see Victoria after shift; she said she had something special planned for them.

"Well I'm glad to see you so chipper," Stanley looked at his paramedic. "Anything you want to talk about?"

John blushed three shades of red, hoping he hadn't been caught. "Nope Cap it's just a beautiful day is all."

Roy watched as his partner as he changed into civvies.

"So Johnny will I see you later?" DeSoto stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Man, about that Roy," John stammered. "Ya see it's…"

"Don't tell me your new girlfriend right? If you can't come why don't you just tell me," Roy snorted, tied his tennis shoes and headed out of the station.

"Roy, Roy," John ran after Roy still trying to tie his shoes. "You didn't let me finish," he sighed. "I'll come over for a few hours, k? I keep my promises."

"All right. See you later," Roy climbed into his car and headed home.

"Man, I'm not a child Roy," Gage mumbled as he climbed into his car. "Victoria is my girlfriend whether you like it or not." A large smile formed on his mouth remembering the early morning hours and the dangerous tryst he had arranged with his Victoria. If nothing else he would be on one wild ride with her.

Once finished at the DeSoto's Gage headed home to change for a quick shower and to pick up Victoria. He could always count on her for something exciting. Pulling up to her fancy apartment building John tried to push down his fears, somehow he was out of his league with Victoria, but she had picked him up on the beach.

Knocking on her door, she opened it and John took her all in. Her long blond hair, piercing blue eyes and the figure that wouldn't quit.

"Hello handsome," she smothered him with a kiss. "I just loved our rendezvous this morning. I'm ready for more." She led him to her bedroom and they continued where they left off.

*****

John whistled as he made his way into the lockers. It had been another lovely day off. Victoria was definably the woman of his dreams and then some.

Chet eyed Gage as he walked in. His day off had been dismal, helping his sister move again.

"What are you so happy about Gage?" Chet spit out as he changed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Johnny smiled, tied his boots and headed for some much needed coffee.

Roy came in shortly, changed and found his partner drinking coffee.

"Hey Roy," Johnny smiled only to be met with a frown as his partner poured coffee for himself.

However, it was a long shift since neither man would discuss John's newest girlfriend. Roy noted a few more bruises on his partner's arm and wondered where he had acquired them. No doubt some stupid stunt by his girlfriend. DeSoto was worried his partner's current love affair would end with both parties getting hurt in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

TS2

John couldn't believe he was doing this, held by just two ropes on one of his favorite rocks. He and his girlfriend were going to climb midway up the rock and do it. He was worried, excited and anxious at the same time. It was a beautiful Southern California day, the birds were chirping, there was no smog, and he was with Victoria, rock climbing naked. Gage was both exhilarated and needless to say excited; his girlfriend was certainly full of surprises.

Climbing, the once fearless paramedic carefully watched where he was going trying to protect his unprotected anatomy, whereas his date climbed with complete abandon. Once they reached their appointed rendezvous, they entangled with breaths panting and already sweaty bodies. They explored each other. Bringing each other to orgasm, Johnny didn't feel his arms and legs rub and tear against the sharp rocks; he could only feel Victoria's hot breath and her body against his. Once sated, they repelled down, put down a blanket and made love among the pine needles.

Once in his apartment, the paramedic noticed his injuries and how bad his muscles hurt. After popping a few aspirin, taking a hot shower, and a meal of burger and fries, he did feel better.

****

Johnny had a slight limp going on shift. His whole body ached and he didn't think a whole bottle of aspirin would do the trick. Unfortunately, Roy was waiting for him.

It didn't take Roy much to noticed his bandaged partner. DeSoto frowned as he dressed.

"What?!" John shrugged, changing into his short sleeved uniform shirt and grabbed his jacket.

"Kinda warm for that, huh?" Roy sat on the bench tying his shoes. "Victoria?"

Johnny ignored him and finished dressing. Snorting, he went out to the bay.

Mike, Marco and Chet noticed the tension of the paramedic team.

Once roll call and chores were assigned the paramedics did radio check they were free, Gage had drawn the dorm and Roy would be cooking. He heard whispers in the bay and he had no doubt they were talking about him. They could be jealous; he didn't care, he had Victoria.

Their first call of the morning was an unknown type rescue. It ended up with a man caught underneath his garage door. With a call to the engine, Marco, Chet and Johnny were able to lift the heavy, wooden door off their victim.

Gage did a quick assessment as Roy called into Rampart, however after the rescue and Roy riding in with his victim, he muscles protested further. He tried to look on the bright side. Victoria had hinted at something more spectacular for their next encounter. He couldn't wait.

Johnny quickly headed for the coffee at the base station and got a look of reprimand from the head ER nurse. The dark haired paramedic was confused as to his friend's look.

"Hey Dixie," John waved and still could see the look. "Uh, I do something wrong?"

Dixie crossed her arms. "You Johnny?" She said sarcastically. "How could you do something wrong?"

Gage blushed, not sure of what he had done wrong; Roy came back and headed for coffee too but remained mute; he leaned on the counter and watched.

"Well let me tell you a certain someone volunteered to help at a charity event for the hospital Saturday night, but didn't show without so much as a phone call," Her words hissed and spat at him until he remembered.

Blushing ten shades of red did nothing to abate the disappointed look and reprimand from Dixie.

"Hey Dixie, I'm awfully sorry about that. I . . . I got caught up in something," Gage's mind quickly flashed to the lovemaking in Victoria's apartment after the rock climbing and then he tried to look serious. "Really Dix I'm awfully sorry and I promise it won't happen again, ever." He placed his hand over his heart and grinned.

Dixie smiled and succumbed to Gage's charm.

"All right Johnny, you get off this time but if it happens again I won't be responsible for what I do to you," Dixie smiled and Johnny could breathe.

Johnny looked at the HT and looked for a quick way out; depressing the button he called the squad available and was greeted with a call. With a wave to the nurse, Roy and Johnny left the ER.

Once in the cab and driving to their next victim, Roy glared at his irresponsible partner just as their call was cancelled.

Johnny had been staring out of the window.

"It was Victoria wasn't it," Roy stated succinctly with an undertone of disappointment. "It figures you would dump your promises for some woman."

Johnny sighed and then looked at his disappointed partner.

"It's not like I do it all the time Roy," Johnny's nostrils flared. "This is the first time it happened and it won't happen again."

"Of course it won't John, because they all ready know they can't depend on you. Let's see you promised Marco you'd help him move, then there's Chet and his car, and oh yeah—there's me. You do remember promising me to help with the backyard two weeks ago, don't you?" Roy's recriminations shattered Gage's defenses.

Johnny had nothing to say and bit his lower lip.

"You just don't understand, Roy. Victoria is…" Gage's eyes glazed over remembering the ecstasy he felt with her. "It's just . . ."

Roy held up his hand as he backed the squad in.

"I don't want to hear about it Johnny, okay. But don't worry—no one else will make demands on your promises. That I can promise** you.**"

The slamming of the squad door set Johnny's nerves on edge.


	3. Chapter 3

TS3

"Gage, phone," Stanley looked at his paramedic. So far on the shift he had a dozen calls, all from the same sultry woman.

"Wow, Johnny's pretty busy," Marco noted as they sat down to dinner.

"Hey," John called softly into the phone.

"Uh huh."

"It's his new girlfriend," Roy said with disgust since he hadn't seen or heard from Gage except for working.

"Yeah, babe that sounds fantastic," Johnny shifting standing up not believing she was telling him what she would do with him if they were in bed.

Putting his arm in front of his face, the dark haired paramedic could feel five sets of eyes on him and conversation had stopped.

"Really baby you've got to stop. I'm at work and," John again shift away from his co-workers feeling his pants tighten and could feel the heat rise up to his face.

"Vic, I can't…"

Tones sounded as Johnny carefully placed the phone back and raced to the squad.

Roy gave him a look of disgust, Gage smiled and they headed out to their next call.

****

Coming back Roy looked at his immature partner.

"You know Johnny if you're goin' to get that intimate on the phone you might want to consider taking the call in the dorm," Roy snorted and held on tighter to the steering wheel.

"You know Roy you can be a prude sometimes, you know," Johnny looked out of the window of the squad.

"Prude! I'm a prude!" Roy shook his head, his mouth drawn tight. "Look Johnny I'm married, not dead. Sheesh, you're acting like some damn teenager."

"Well it sure sounds like it and . . ." Johnny tried to defend himself.

"Can't you keep in your pants for once John," Roy stated scolding and reprimanding him.

"Fine. Whatever Roy. I'll be sure to keep my personal life personal." Gage looked out the window the rest of the ride to quarters.

The sound of the TV drifted in as Roy pulled the squad in and even before he was putting on the brakes Gage jumped from the cab and headed towards the dorms.

During the rest of the shift the only time Gage talked to his partner was when they were on calls since he didn't want to talk.

Roy stole glances at Johnny on their next call. Gage told them how to get to the address and he pulled up to the house.

It was a suspected heart attack and his partner was professional and calming. DeSoto rode in the ambulance and wondered if his partner would leave him at Rampart. Once the doctors released him he headed to the base station for a much needed cup of coffee and a friendly face.

"Where's Johnny?" Roy looked for his errant partner since he made sure to take the HT.

"He's waiting in the squad Roy," Dixie looked at her worried friend. "Everything okay between you and Johnny?"

Roy took a long drink of his coffee and looked at the nurse.

"Why would you say that, Dix?" Roy tried to smile, the corners of his mouth barely moving.

"Oh because Johnny came in here in a snit, his voice icy cold and asked, politely to tell you he'd be in the squad," the nurse crossed her arms and got comfortable in her chair. "So?"

"It's nothing Dix, Johnny's just in one of his moods because of his new girlfriend," Roy sighed and frowned. "You wouldn't believe the women Johnny hooks up with." Then shook his head in disgust.

"I take it you don't like her?" Dix's blue eyes flared since she was somewhat protective of John.

"What makes you say that?" Roy sneered. "Just because she's . . . she's . . . all wrong for Johnny," Roy protested, putting the coffee cup down on the counter as it sloshed over on his hand. "Damnitt."

"Roy DeSoto I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. I thought you were Johnny's friend," Dixie picked up a towel, manhandled his hand and threw the towel under the counter.

"Well let me tell you Dixie, sometimes it's real hard being Johnny's friend. Sometimes . . ."

The HT beeped.

**Squad 51 what is your status?**

"Squad 51 available."

**Squad 51, unknown rescue. 2138 Riverview Drive. Time out 10:13**

"Squad 51. See ya Dix." Roy walked quickly out of the emergency room.

****

Johnny pulled up the long driveway to the house where Victoria had told him to meet her. It was in Malibu and on a bluff. The expensive house gave him butterflies but he trusted his girlfriend.

Driving up to the stables he found her in shorts that left nothing to the imagination and she was falling out of her skimpy camisole. He could feel himself getting excited and he hadn't even got out of the car yet.

"Hello handsome," she wrapped her manicured hands around his neck. "I've been waiting for you."

"So you're sure no one will see us?" Johnny had noted the remoteness of the house and grounds.

"No one baby, it's going to be fantastic. Shall we?" she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Yeah!" He quickly undressed as she did and then she led him to the horse.

Patting its head Gage knew the horse was gentle and hopefully not skittish. He took the reins and followed Victoria to the beach. There was a soft breeze blowing wafting salty air with a hint of the roses above them.

Johnny carefully climbed on the horse, careful of his exposed anatomy, making sure he held the reins tight as Victoria climbed in front of him, her breasts pushing into his exposed chest.

"You okay baby?" Victoria's hot breath whispered in his ears.

He nodded as she climbed on the horse facing him. Johnny left out a soft moan and closed his eyes.

"Oh baby," her voice throaty and intoxicating. "You going to be able to do this?" She held tighter onto him, making it difficult to concentrate.

He nodded again and looked at his girlfriend and kissed her hard. "Ready to go for the ride of your life?"

She nodded. Pushing his heels into the horse and slapping the reins the horse went at a fast gallop and both Victoria and Johnny shuddered until they reached the end of the small strip of beach. Exhausted they fell off the horse into the gentle surf, sand and seaweed and made love again. Still dripping they climbed back on the horse only reversed. Johnny was fully trusting Vic to guide them back safely. Once again they made love in the sand before taking the horse back to the stable, securing the horse in his stall. Finding an empty stall they gave into their urges, with the smell of salt, hay and manure adding to their intensity. Still naked they held onto their clothes as his uninhibited girlfriend took him back to the house.

Sated for the moment Victoria led John into the large, expensive house. They made love in what seemed all the rooms, occasionally stopping for nourishment.

When Johnny woke up they were in a large four poster bed with a mirror on the ceiling. Looking at the clock on the bed, Gage sat up with a start.

"CRAP!" He quickly slid out of bed, jostling Victoria.

"Sorry babe, but I've got to go," the paramedic hunted for his clothes in the large room, quickly pulling on his boxers, jeans and shirt throwing his shoes over his shoulder.

"Call me baby," Victoria yawned as she watched him leave.

Driving as safely as possible, Gage made to the station with 15 minutes to spare, undressing even before he made to the locker room. It was then he noticed how his clothes and hair stuck to him and the smells. Salt water, sweat and the smell of manure clung to him. Not caring, he changed into his uniform and boots sliding into the bay.

"What is that smell?" Chet looked his way as John stood next to him.

"Guys," Stanley looked at his errant paramedic. "Glad you could join us, and John please avail yourself of the shower while you're cleaning the latrine, okay pal."

"Um, sure Cap," Johnny grinned.

"Well you think that's bad," Roy sniffed at him, "I'll have to ride all day in the squad with him." Roy pointed to Johnny, frowned, crossed his arms and glared at him.

Tones sounded ending their discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

TS4

The next adventure Victoria planned was skydiving, however he convinced her not to go nude but just wear jumpsuits. He didn't know how he got talked into going but he did. Victoria loved being unconventional and unhindered in every sense of the word; maybe that's what he loved about her. She didn't give a damn about what anybody thought, she was a free spirit and more uninhibited then he thought he could be.

Climbing into the plane after their checkout, Victoria smiled and winked at him. Although he had gone skydiving a few times this was going to be different. The paramedic had gotten hooked after a weird Wednesday rescue and hadn't regretted it since.

Jumping out of the plane, air rushed at them and they grabbed their hands together. Maneuvering they unzipped their jumpsuits and coupled. Gage and Victoria had never felt such passion. Before long they pulled their chutes as the earth came at them. John was still on a high when he landed, trying to stand up he fell hard on the ground to find his ankle in pain. The unlucky man had landed in a gopher hole; he slowly removed his injured limb and looked at it.

Victoria bounded up to him and kissed him. "Oh Johnny, that was wonderful. Oh my God, we have to do this again," Victoria kissed Johnny hard making him forget his injured ankle.

"Um, Victoria, I, um," Johnny stammered. "I think I sprained my ankle," Gage blushed.

"Oh babe, we have lots of time before they pick us up," Victoria unzipped her jumpsuit and did the same to her protesting boyfriend, and they made love again.

Before long Johnny could hear honking of a car horn in the background. Quickly he pushed Victoria off him and zipped up his jumpsuit and waved to the man.

"Boy, you guys make it hard to find you. You were about two miles from the target," the man had a wicked grin and looked at them as he leered at Victoria.

"Look, my boyfriend needs some help; he twisted his ankle in a gopher hole," Victoria stood up, her jumpsuit zipped to barely above her breasts.

John didn't like the way the instructor was looking at her.

"Well, let me help you up. Rampart's the closest hospital and . . ."

"No man, I don't want to go there," Johnny winced as they made their way to the guy's van. How could he explain it to the doctors? "Just take us back, 'kay and I'll take care of it," Gage demanded.

"Hey, I was only trying to help, man. Twisted ankles can be a bitch and …""

"Look I know you mean well, but I'm a paramedic," John cringed inwardly. _Great just great—why don't you tell him your whole damn life story. _"Anyway, I think we can handle it, 'kay?"

"Sure man, back to the airport and your gear," the man chuckled as he took them back to the airport and their clothes.

#########

Once in Victoria's car they headed towards a small clinic the paramedic knew. Waiting to be called he looked at his girlfriend. She was fearless and exhilarating, someone he would have never met before.

"You okay babe?" Vic held his hand tighter.

"Yeah I'm fine," he kissed her hand. "I love you." The paramedic exhaled.

"I love you too," she kissed him hard.

"John Gage."

John was so wrapped up in the kiss he didn't even hear his name.

"JOHN GAGE!"

"Um that's me," Gage blushed as he was helped to the small examination table.

"What happened?" the no-nonsense doctor asked.

"I tripped and fell in a damned gopher hole," Gage grinned and laughed.

"I'm going to get an x-ray to be sure, but it looks like a sprain," the emergency doctor patted him on the leg and the x-ray machine was brought over.

Gage could see the dollar signs with each x-ray and the amount of the bill since he didn't go to Rampart, but it was the price he paid.

Once the x-rays were done, the diagnosis was confirmed; it was just a bad sprain. "Ice it, elevate—I think you know the drill . . . oh, and when do you work next?"

"Um, tomorrow," John frowned. "I know, I need four days off; it should be good then. Thanks, Doc." John hobbled out of the examination room with prescription and note.

Victoria drove him to headquarters to fill out the necessary paperwork and then home to make the dreaded phone call.

Laying on his bed, with his foot elevated with an ice pack and his phone on his chest he dialed a familiar number as Victoria looked on.

"Stanley residence," Cap's voice answered.

"Hey Cap," John tried to sound contrite.

"Yes John," Hank's long suffering voice answered.

"Um, well Cap I sprained my ankle and the thing of it is . . . I'm going to miss two shifts," John said apologetically.

"Oh," Cap's voice said it all. "I thought we had this discussion before."

"Well it was an accident, Cap. You know accidents happen," John frowned and hoped his captain would understand.

"All right John, just take care of yourself. You're a good man and I'd hate to lose you," Cap stated wondering what had happened to his paramedic team.

"Um, sure Cap. I'll let you know when I'm coming in. Thanks again," Johnny smiled knowing things weren't as bad as he thought.

"Bye," Stanley hung up.

"Bye," the paramedic hung up only to feel an icy coolness up and down his spine. "What are you doing with that ice babe?" John groaned. "Don't stop."

##########

Coming into the station John had a wicked grin on his face, since his last three days recuperating were nothing like his previous injuries. Victoria had done things to him he could never imagined.

At his locker, Roy changed quickly without saying a word and left the same way. The dark haired paramedic shrugged and blew it off. Roy DeSoto was his partner, not his wife and he didn't have to spend every free moment with the DeSoto's. Johnny thought Roy had taken him for granted anyway. So he had found a perfect woman in Victoria and it didn't matter to his partner who he dated. Roy would eventually get over it, or so he hoped. Shrugging again he headed towards the apparatus bay to see what this shift would hold.


	5. Chapter 5

TS5

Thankfully, Johnny was able to grab a quick shower in between calls; however Roy made him clean out the squad.

"It stinks to high heaven," Roy bitched as he pulled the squad into the bay a little faster than normal. "I'm taking the rest of our patients in too." DeSoto shot a glare at his partner before he slammed the squad door as he headed to the day room leaving Johnny staring at his back as he departed. Johnny stuck his tongue out at his friend. He was already aching for Victoria.

Imitating Roy, Johnny dutifully cleaned out the squad and made it sparkle. _Man I can't believe his fricken' attitude. _ He realized his locker was going to smell once he finished with the squad and it set him off after his friend's dismissive remarks. He headed to the day room in a foul mood to get a trash bag for his smelly clothes.

Walking in the room, he could feel the tension emanating from everyone; Roy ignored him on the couch along with the rest of the guys. Captain Stanley had been in his office overseeing his cleaning of the squad and now returned to his normal paperwork. It all gnawed at him. He wasn't some damn boot; he was a seasoned and trained firefighter and paramedic.

"Well at least he smells better now," Chet smiled always ready to hit his pigeon when he deserved it. Johnny glared at the phantom with evil eyes. Chet shivered, never having seen the cold calculated look from the paramedic. Gage's jaws were clenched as he headed towards the sink.

"Yeah I see, he was giving a bad name to the department," Marco agreed with his friend, which awarded the group with a disgruntled humph from Roy as he looked up at his smelly partner, making Johnny even angrier and wishing for Victoria's sweet caress.

"Yeah Roy you need to train your partner better," Mike nodded to the others.

Johnny opened the counter door, pulled out a trash bag and then slammed the door. He purposefully walked out of the dayroom and the bay to the lockers without as much as a glance back at the rest of his shift mates. He angrily stuffed his uniform into the bag, shoved it into his locker, took a quick shower, changed and then started to the latrine. Scrubbing the toilets only made him angrier, since his so called partner and friend didn't seem to get it._ I don't need any of you losers, none of you. _Johnny closed his eyes and could see, smell and feel her intoxicating touch. Victoria, sweet Victoria did and she took him to places he never knew existed. He jammed the scrub brush harder in the toilet against the rim, forcing water to stain his clean pants.

The rest of the shift was spent in silence. Roy refused to acknowledge Johnny except on runs and since he took care of the patients, Gage remained in the squad. No doubt Dixie and the rest of the Rampart gang were laughing at DeSoto's stories about him._ Laugh all you want to. I don't care anymore. _He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back window of the squad and repeated his earlier thoughts. _I don't need any of you anyway._He sighed already feeling the emptiness in his heart brought on by the harsh words from his best friend. But what was worse, the words or the lack of them? But his thoughts again turned to Victoria, wiping out all hurts and filling him with longing for his lover.He was tired. He wished Roy would hurry up so they could get back to the station.

There were a few runs, and Johnny kept to himself. He found himself in his locker, smelling Victoria's perfume on his clothes. She had told him what would happen when he would get off shift and it seemed like an eternity, not eight hours more.

Johnny could hardly wait to turn in, knowing Victoria waited for him. Victoria, who brought him to heights of ecstasy he could have only dreamed about. He had incredible dreams of Victoria, waking up to a stained bed and he hoped no one had heard him.

Gage quickly changed at the end of the shift and ignored everyone as he practically ran to his Rover and then to the arms of his lover.

#######

Again, Victoria brought John to heights of ecstasy he only dreamed of, thoughts of his friends and other relationships quickly disappeared with orgasm after orgasm. It was in the cold reality of morning Gage would be heading back to the station wishing he could bottle what he and Victoria had.

#######

"You're not limping," Roy turned to Johnny as he changed into his uniform. Not that he cared; Roy DeSoto and the rest of the guys could go to hell for all he cared. Johnny ignored him and changed in silence. Closing his eyes, he again recalled what he and Victoria had done and done and done again. He opened his eyes as he pinned on his badge and paramedic pin.

"Johnny," Roy tried again only to have John's hand stop him.

Roy looked at his partner and friend and realized he really needed to talk to his friend. Gently of course but he needed to talk. Over his days off he could have sworn his friend had become an addict, Victoria was all he talked about and no doubt dreamed of.

On the ride to Rampart for supplies, DeSoto took a deep breath and started.

"Johnny, hey I'm sorry about how I've treated you the last few shifts. It's just I'm worried about you," Roy gripped the steering wheel tighter looking for some sign of sanity from his friend. He was met with a blank stare.

"Why, for heaven's sake?" Gage looked at his partner, not sure why he bothered. All he needed was being a paramedic and Victoria. Besides Roy didn't care about him, DeSoto was all about the job and his family.

"Well your new girlfriend is well…" Roy bit his lower lip; this was not going as he planned.

"What?" Johnny crossed his arms waiting, getting defensive. "What about my girlfriend? She has a name you know." His jaws clenched, since when did Roy have any part of butting his head into his private life.

"She seems dangerous and it affects your performance on the job . . ." Roy watched as Gage's jaw tensed and suddenly what he said didn't come out the way he wanted to.

"My job performance," Johnny put both his hands to his chest. "You're only fricken' worried about my job performance. So did you tell Joanne I wasn't watching your back because you think I'm thinking with my third leg?" His eyes flared as Roy faltered.

"No of course not it's just…" Roy tried to explain and blushed as Gage revealed himself.

"Pally tell me—do I ask what you and Joanne do behind closed doors?" Johnny tried to remain calm but was having a hard time.

"Hell no," Roy's voice squeaked.

"Then it's none of your damn business what I do with mine and don't worry—I won't let my sex life affect my performance," Johnny stated and didn't say another word for the rest of the shift except for runs.

#######

Johnny took Victoria to the airport but it wasn't a quick trip. After putting his car in short term parking his girlfriend sent him off with a reminder. They climbed in the back of his Rover and Gage thought he was going to explode on what happened. The flickering car lights and constant traffic only heightened their amorous behavior.

The couple walked to the gate as Johnny gave Victoria a long, languorous kiss as she rubbed up against him.

"See ya later baby," she bit his ear and then waved as she headed towards her gate.

Walking to his car, he could tell he missed his lover. She … she was incredible … impulsive…fearless…yes Victoria was the one for him. Johnny tossed and turned for the next few days. He ached for Victoria; he needed her, bad. He had never felt this way about a woman, and it was driving him crazy.

#######

Johnny still refused to talk to Roy, or anyone else for that matter. He was a damn good firefighter and paramedic and his time was his own. For the next three months all he did was live and breathe for Victoria. Work, well was just work.

Gage mainly stuck to himself and exchanged pleasantries with the rest of the guys. At Rampart he was cordial and professional. One look at Dixie and he knew Roy had told her of his concerns regarding Victoria. What the hell did they know? Victoria was incredible, stupendous and like no other woman he had ever met.

Every shift was painful away from Victoria; her phone calls would get very graphic forcing Gage to endure them as sheer torture. His whole world was Victoria. She dreamed up the most imaginative way to fill those days off and something to fill John's aching loins.

#######

The shift had been dragging. Each time the squad came back to quarters, Gage was hoping for a phone call from Victoria. He needed to hear her smoky voice, her laughter, her visions of things to come, but there was no phone call. So he got grouchy and didn't appreciate Chet's pranks.

Just as he was about to punch Chet's lights out the station got toned out for a major structure fire. He was grateful; anything to get away from Chet.

The three a.m. structure fire had different thoughts. Pulling up to the large fully involved warehouse, Gage started to pull a two and a half as he was instructed.

A man in suit covered in soot ran towards Stanley.

"We still got a man trapped in there," He pointed to the building.

"Gage, DeSoto do a sweep of the building," Stanley ordered.

Both men geared up and headed into the fiery structure.

"I'll get the back," Johnny motioned to where the man thought he had been last.

"I'll check the offices," Roy stated and went to the offices watching Johnny go to the back of the warehouse.

It wasn't before long when Johnny heard the faint creaking of an overloaded ceiling. He had yet to locate the errant worker, feeling drips of water on his turnouts. Turning quickly he headed back to the offices and his partner; when he was almost there a portion of the roof collapsed sending him into darkness.

Driving to the hospital with Gage, Roy felt some relief; now the rubber would hit the road and Victoria would disappear. Roy had lost count of how many women Johnny had gotten serious with only to dump him after seeing how dangerous a firefighter's job was. Yes, he thought, pretty soon things would get back to normal.

#######

While Roy was talking to Johnny a woman walked into Gage's hospital room. Her white peasant blouse left nothing to the imagination as her ample bosom overflowed through the thin white fabric, showing she was braless. Her short jeans skirt also showed off her long tanned legs and her brightly red colored toenails accented the flip flops she wore. Her flowing reddish brown hair accented her tanned face and bright violet eyes; Roy's was slack jawed as she approached Gage's bed.

"Hello, baby," the woman leaned down and kissed Johnny hard on the mouth. Gage seemed to have stopped breathing all together.

"Hey babe," Johnny squirmed in the bed and looked at her. "Wasn't sure you'd come."

"Why wouldn't I come?" Victoria sat on the edge of the bed. Her long legs crossed and she stroked Johnny's cheek with her long red fingernails.

"Um, where are my manners?" Johnny blushed as he looked at his mute friend. "Roy, um Roy!"

"Huh?" Roy snapped himself out of his stupor.

"This is Victoria Caine and this is my friend Roy DeSoto," the injured paramedic introduced his girlfriend and best buddy.

Victoria reached out her slim fingers and tightly gripped Roy's hand, however as she released, her long fingernails brushed Roy's hand sending a tingling sensation down the older man's body.

Blushing, Roy decided it was time to go. "Well, you get better Johnny. Let me know if you need anything," Roy waved and left the couple alone.

"I'd thought he'd never leave," Victoria whispered in Johnny's ear, and then she got up off the bed and pulled the privacy curtain around his bed.

"Um babe, what are you doing?" Gage watched as Victoria peeled off her peasant blouse, and then slid off her skirt to reveal her nakedness to him.

"Well baby let's see what you got under your gown," she seductively pulled down the covers and then lifted the hospital gown to reveal Johnny's nakedness. "So you are glad to see me, huh."

"What are you doing?" Johnny whispered as she climbed onto the bed and on top of her man. Unable to resist, the paramedic gave into his carnal urges.

Dixie decided to check on her favorite injured paramedic; waving to the nurse's desk she opened Gage's room.

"Oh baby," Johnny moaned. "Oh baby don't stop."

The head nurse quietly closed the door and looked at the candy striper approaching.

"I wouldn't go in there right now," Dixie warned the young girl.

"But its time for Mr. Gage's medication," she whined.

"Believe me, Mr. Gage doesn't need any medication. Wait about an hour," Dixie put her arm around the girl and herded her back to the nurse's station.

Johnny had no problem falling asleep that night; his girlfriend was going to return the following day. Somehow time in Rampart would never be the same.


	6. Chapter 6

TS6

Johnny was feeling great, or rather incredible. Victoria had left and she would be back in the morning to pick him up and continue what she promised, being gentle with his injuries, of course. He knew Roy would expect Victoria to dump him because of his job but that's where he was wrong. Him being a firefighter had turned her on in the first place. Right now he couldn't even say where he had met her, maybe at a party or maybe . . . He shook his head, he just couldn't recall where. All he knew was there was an immediate connection, like live wires meeting up and causing sparks. She was just incredible and he had no other way to describe her.

Sighing, he put his arms behind his head and was getting comfortable. Dinner was over; he'd get his meds and then have a nice long sleep. The door opened to his room and he expected to see some student nurse or candy striper. Instead his favorite ER nurse strode into his room.

"Hey Dix," Johnny waved as the head nurse ER came into his room. He was still on the high from his time with his lover.

Dixie walked purposefully to his bed and violently plumped his pillows. "Are you okay? Everything fine?" She finished and stood there hands on her hips, her mouth in a tight tense line.

"Uh, yeah," the injured man leaned back against the pillows. He was confused by his friend's behavior; usually Dixie always had a kind word or smile when he was injured.

"Good. I just wanted to be sure you knew this was a hospital," she growled. Dixie tapped her foot and crossed her arms, her annoyance growing.

"Well Dixie its hard not to you know. The bed," Johnny swept his hand around the room, "you. I mean the whole room. Kinda hard not to, you know." He was still clueless as to the nurse's rising frustration.

"Good. Good. I just to make sure you knew this wasn't your bedroom," Dixie glared at him. Her blue eyes were full of anger and disappointment.

"Of course I know it's not my bed…" Johnny blushed. "Dixie, I can explain." Suddenly he knew, and understood why he had been treated like a small child.

"You almost gave a candy striper a heart attack John. If it happens again I swear I will report it," Dixie pointed her finger at him.

"No, I can promise Dixie it won't happen again, ever. Really!" Johnny couldn't believe what just happened, he thought. No, he wasn't thinking, but now he knew better.

"Good. Goodnight," she waved and left him alone.

The phone rang making Johnny jump.

"Hello," Johnny expected to hear Victoria's sexy voice.

"Hey Johnny," Roy said.

"Oh," Gage was disappointed. "Hey Roy." He figured Roy wasn't mad at him anymore since he got hurt. He could always count on his friend for that.

"Don't sound so happy to hear my voice," Roy growled.

"I thought you'd be Victoria. Sorry," Johnny slid further down his covers.

"Well the reason I called was I wanted to know if you needed a ride home tomorrow," Roy asked.

Johnny could hear the TV in the background.

"Um, actually Victoria is picking me up Roy," Johnny grinned.

"Of course, how could I have been so dense?" Roy said bitterly. "Always Victoria."

"Hey Roy, look you deserve to spend time with your family, okay. Besides Victoria..."

"I don't want to know, Johnny. See you on shift," Roy hung up.

Johnny hung up the phone wondering why Roy sounded so jealous.

Roy hung up the phone and stared at it, wondering if his partner and friend would ever come to his senses.

"So how's Romeo," Chet sidled up to Roy. "He okay?"

"Yes Chet, he's okay," Roy sighed and looked at Kelly. "His girlfriend is picking him up."

"Oh so I guess you got replaced," Chet grinned.

"Chet, we all got replaced," Roy headed out to the dorm.

#######

Johnny whistled as he came in. For once being hurt wasn't so bad. He quickly changed and headed towards the bay to find everyone there.

"So John, are you ready to work?" Cap asked him. The man had a scowl on his face and his stare was intense.

"Yeah sure of course," wondering what he had done to get the third degree.

"Good because you have latrine duty, Roy cooks, Marco and Mike hoses and Chet dorms. Please check out the recent bulletin board postings," Stanley turned and headed towards his office.

The rest of the crew disappeared leaving John and Roy alone in the bay.

"I did the checks. We need supplies," Roy said slowly. He walked to the office. "Cap, we're going for supplies."

Cap waved him off.

Roy chewed his lower lip as they drove to Rampart. His friend was making a big mistake; Victoria was still dangerous in his mind, but he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was his cautious nature but he felt Gage was in for a world of hurt.

"Hey Johnny," Roy kept looking front. "I thought you told me Victoria was a blue eyed blonde." He was curious if maybe, by pure chance Victoria had dumped him.

"Oh that," Johnny snorted and counted the hours until he would see his lover again.

"Oh that?" Roy returned the snort. "That wasn't the same woman."

"Yes it was Roy. You see Victoria is easily bored and well…she changes her hair color and her eyes like you and I change shirts. Actually it's pretty exciting," Johnny grinned thinking of Victoria. "I never know what she'll be like when I get to her place."

"Oh," Roy sighed and let the subject drop. He really didn't want to hear the attributes of Johnny's current love. "And she had a different name too."

Johnny snorted again, "Well if you must know her name is Victoria Morgan Caine. She does that too, you know mess around with her name, makes her more exciting if you know what I mean," Gage's grin got larger as he talked about her.

"Oh, okay, mystery solved. Let's stay focused huh," Roy backed the squad into Rampart.

The rest of the shift was slow, leaving plenty of time for Johnny to dream about Victoria. His time in the hospital made him reflect why he found her so incredible. Maybe because she was so free thinking and unrestrained. Victoria made him feel like anything was possible.


	7. Chapter 7

TS7

Johnny lay back as Victoria traced her long red fingernails around his nipples.

"So Johnny, tell me more about fighting fires," her smooth, smoky voice asked.

"Fighting fires," Gage grinned; his girlfriend had never asked about that part of his job

"Well," he settled in, putting his hands behind his head and taking a deep breath. "We call it the Beast. You see, fires have a personality all their own; each is different from another."

Victoria kissed him hard. "Tell me more," she pleaded.

If John didn't know better he'd say his girlfriend was getting off on his stories. He had to bring her back to reality and explain about back drafts and flashovers, not to mention smoke inhalation.

"Victoria, honey, you know most people don't die from the fires; they die from smoke inhalation, you know suffocation, not a good way to die. I mean that's why we wear gear all the time. We wouldn't do any good if we didn't wear protective gear," Johnny said quietly but suddenly Victoria attacked him in a way he had never felt before. Fires, smoke and rescues slipped from his mind as stars, explosions and pure ecstasy filled his brain.

#######

Changing for shift, Johnny couldn't get his mind off of what his girlfriend had been asking. Sure, he knew he got some adrenaline rush from fighting fires, but he still had a certain amount of respect for what fires could and did do.

After roll call, he was still preoccupied as he checked the drug box.

"Earth to Gage. Earth to Gage," DeSoto looked at his spaced out partner, who was no doubt thinking about his girlfriend.

"Huh?" Johnny looked up to see the scowl on his partner's face. "You say something?"

"Yeah, yeah I did," Roy said with a little force. "I wondered if you were going to stare in the drug box all day or if we were going to get to work."

"Yeah, of course," Johnny slammed the box closed, stood up and shoved the box in the open compartment.

"Well no doubt you were thinking of Victoria," Roy stood up and leaned against the squad. "Come to think of it, when don't you think about her?"

Johnny opened up his mouth.

Roy held up his hand. "Don't say anything John. Just do your job."

Gage closed his mouth and remained silent as they went 10-8 to Rampart.

#######

Johnny found himself in the dorm reading a book but hadn't turned the page in five minutes. Roy had made it perfectly clear; their relationship was back to square one. Two shifts and Roy frowned every time he mentioned Victoria. Now three o'clock, time slowed to molasses in winter.

When he saw Victoria again all she could do was ask him all about the fires he had fought, from brush to structure and everything in between. Sure, he had the best sex after but a bad niggling feeling was eating him and the one person he could talk to about it didn't want to talk about it, let alone talk to him about anything.

Finding it useless, Johnny closed the book, stuffed it under his pillow and decided to head outdoors. Tones ended his walk and he ran to the squad.

Two hours later their heart attack patient was dead, Johnny's shirt was stuck to his back and he was still having to catch his breath. He stood in front of the men's bathroom at Rampart and wondered if he still had it in him. Except for Victoria he didn't have anyone to talk to. Hell, even the Phantom hadn't made an appearance.

"You ready to go?" Roy asked smartly, looking at his bedraggled partner. Roy looked as he had just come on shift.

"Yeah," Gage took one last wipe on his wet face with a paper towel and followed his partner out.

"Hopefully the guys saved us dinner," Roy slid into the cab of the squad.

Gage had no answer. Maybe if he transferred stations...hell, he didn't know.

"Johnny did you hear me?" Roy was frustrated, again. His partner seemed only there on calls; the rest of the time he had a million mile away look.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm just not hungry," Gage sighed again.

"Well we didn't get lunch I would think you would be starving," Roy backed the engine into the bay.

"Wow!" Gage said sarcastically. "Like you really care DeSoto, like you fricken care," John opened the door of the squad, got out and slammed the door and headed out to the yard.

"What was that about?" Stanley watched as Johnny headed purposefully out to his car.

"Don't know, probably had a fight with his girlfriend," Roy said bitterly.

"Roy, don't you think you're being a bit harsh on John?" Stanly walked over to the squad.

"I don't know," Roy crossed his arms in front of him. "Something…I don't… I just don't like her Cap." There, he had said it.

"And why should you? The thing that matters is John does or aren't you friend's anymore?" Stanley was worried about his paramedic team.

"Yeah I know but ..." Roy gave up and headed towards the dayroom. He was hungry.

Johnny listened to the din of the 405 freeway thinking of what was going on with Victoria; she was intelligent, funny and inventive but not stupid, God he hoped not stupid.

#######

Johnny was panting but it felt good. Victoria had stopped talking about fire and they had made love in Castaic Lake. He felt drained as they drove back to Victoria's.

"Johnny," Victoria's finger went up his jean covered leg.

"Yeah," Gage was having a hard time concentrating.

"Tell me about the most exciting fire you had," Victoria purred.

"Um, yeah well. They're all exciting in some way," Johnny bluffed, hoping not to give his girlfriend ideas.

"No really, high rise, house, warehouse what was the most exciting?" Victoria asked him again.

"Um, babe. I'm trying to drive here," Johnny could feel her fingers reaching in between his legs.

"Oh all right Johnny," Victoria huffed and then crossed her arms.

She remained silent until the got to her apartment, her mouth in a pout. Johnny knew she was angry. As soon as they cleared the door, suddenly she pounced on him. They crashed to the floor and made angry and intense love throughout the night.

Johnny barely made it to shift but had a big smile on his face. It changed as soon as he walked into the bay. Roy had a disgusted look on his face and everyone talked around him. Even after their trip to Rampart, DeSoto barely said two words to him the whole shift.

With that much silence, the troubled paramedic had plenty of time to go over statements made by his girlfriend. Over and over she wanted to know about fires, type, how they handled them. In his type of work he would have called that type of person a fire bug, but Victoria wasn't one, he knew it. She was an adrenaline junkie of sorts but surely she wouldn't dream of doing it in a fire.

The more he thought about it, the more it scared him. But maybe he was over reacting, like he had always done. In the end he pushed it from his mind. he needed to just get through the shift and then ask Victoria her intentions. It would probably end up being nothing and his worries would be unfounded, he hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

TS8

John's hope of Victoria giving up her obsession with fire proved fruitless. It wasn't long after he went to her apartment she asked him about his shift and any fires he had.

"Not me," Johnny grinned, "the engine had a few great dumpster fires."

"Dumpster fires?" She seemed intrigued.

"Yeah, you know those big metal things. Certain chemicals and other things start combustion and whamo you have a fire. Not very big but dangerous depending how close to structures they are and whether or not it is a regulation dumpster," Gage said from rote, almost repeating his class lecture.

Victoria looked bored. She yawned and patted her mouth. Gage cleared his throat knowing in all the time he knew her, had ever bored her.

They ate dinner in a dark romantic restaurant by the ocean. Victoria's feet tickled Johnny under the table and they could barely contain themselves enough to get home.

Once in Victoria's apartment, clothes were quickly abandoned and grunts and moans could be heard. Johnny was exhausted from thinking all shift of his girlfriend's intentions. Once satiated, his girlfriend leaned on his chest, licked her lips and looked wantonly into his eyes.

"Johnny baby, I have the perfect, incredible thing for our next sexual adventure," she told him. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the semi darkness.

"Yeah," Johnny became breathless since he knew how they seemed to be over his expectations.

"We need to do it in a warehouse fire!" Victoria kissed him hard, tongue and all.

Gage sat up, still not believing what he had heard.

"Victoria, honey," John held his girlfriend's hands. "You don't understand. Fire, any fire like that is dangerous. Falling roofs, collapsing walls—it's just too dangerous."

Victoria gave him an odd look. "Johnny please, I'm tired. Why don't you go home," she asked.

Johnny wasn't sure he heard her correctly. Victoria had never sent him home.

"Wha..."

"Go home Johnny," she pushed him out of bed.

Still in shock, the disappointed paramedic quickly dressed and then left Victoria's apartment. He was home within the hour and arrived a little after midnight. Still wound up from the conversation and sexual adventures, his nervous energy got the best of him.

By four a.m. he had done three loads of laundry, vacuumed his apartment, and cleaned every surface of his kitchen and bathroom. Still wound up, he took a nice long hot shower as tension eased from his body. He shaved and then he changed into his uniform. Just by looking in his closet he knew he had some uniforms at the cleaners he needed to get. The place opened up early, since it mainly catered to men in uniformed jobs—cops, firefighters, military and the like.

On the way to the cleaners, he went to an automatic car wash, making his Rover sparkle as the morning sun peeked up for the start of the new day. Once at the cleaners he noticed the doughnut shop he hadn't been to in awhile. Putting his clothes in the car, he then went to the donut shop.

"Hey Johnny," the cute woman winked at him.

"Hey, how ya doin?" Johnny grinned thankful for the human interaction.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," she grinned at him again.

"Been busy," Gage offered his lame excuse. "I'd like some donuts, like three dozen." Since he was feeling generous and his stomach had started to growl. "Oh a couple of jelly in a separate bag please." Not that Kelly would get to them, hell; maybe it didn't matter by now anyway.

"Here you go hon," the woman thrust a large pink box at him, with a small white paper bag on top.

"How much?" Johnny pulled out his wallet.

"Four dollars," she reached out her hand.

He paid and then took the box and bag, touching the sweet woman's hand.

"Oh, I stuck an extra dozen glazed in the box," she smiled again as he waved goodbye.

Driving to the station he knew he was damn early, earlier then he had ever been, barring when he went to the fire academy. Parking he grabbed the large box, took out a donut from the bag, opened his door, then shut it and headed towards the back door. Opening it up he couldn't hear anyone and wondered if they were still asleep. It was six a.m. Undeterred, he set about making coffee, getting the newspaper and putting up the flags.

Once coffee was done, he poured himself a cup of coffee, sat down and ate his jelly donut while reading the paper. Wake up tones made him almost spill his coffee as sounds of the C-shift came into the day room.

Six sets of eyes double blinked at him and they all rubbed their eyes.

"Is he for real?" Dwyer pointed at the grinning Gage.

"Yeah I'm for real. Coffee's done, I might add, and help yourself to donuts," Johnny returned to the paper as the men helped themselves, grateful for the extra dozen donuts.

C-shift exited as soon as the A-shift appeared, Johnny finished his coffee, washed his cup and disappeared into the apparatus bay. Knowing he wasn't welcome he knew it was better to keep his distance. As Roy got dressed, Gage did the radio check and checked the drug box, finding himself home in a way. Victoria's actions ground on him, a repeat of the same theme from being dumped before, however this dump had more ominous overtones. Overtones he had set in motion and hoped he wouldn't see come to fruitful blooming.

Waiting by the engine, he saw Stanley go into his office and heard the laughter and talk coming from the dayroom. He knew he had no one else to blame but himself. So caught up in Victoria, almost drug like, he had forsaken friends and hobbies alike. Sticking his hands in pockets, he watched as Marco, Mike, Chet and Roy come into the bay, laughing about something. He had lost them, forever.

The men stopped talking as they assembled by the engine. John hung back a few steps away from the rest of the men. His jaws clenched as he was thanked for the donuts, but still assigned latrine duty, but it didn't bother him. It was his turn and he really didn't want to deal with anyone anyway. After the assembly broke up Gage approached his partner.

"Hey Roy," Johnny said softly.

"Yeah Johnny," Roy stuck his hands in his pockets, not really making eye contact.

"Um, I did the radio check and checked the drug box. We need some supplies but not really much. I left the list on the dash so you can go over it. I'm going to the latrine," Johnny didn't wait for DeSoto to respond. He went to the closet in the bay got the supplies and quickly disappeared into the latrine.

Roy watched as his partner disappeared. Something in Johnny's eyes and demeanor would have meant something to him at one time, but not now. Gage had a one track mind and he wanted nothing of it.

Thankfully the shift was busy and left little time for small talk, but then again, Gage had kept to himself only appearing at meal times. When lights out came, he was comfortable in bed, feigning sleep. He had no one else to blame but himself, his own fault, thinking Victoria would be the one. Hearing the soft snores of everyone else, Johnny opened his eyes, maybe, he thought, for the first time in four months. Now his only hope was to talk Victoria out of making the biggest mistake of her life.

#######

Johnny couldn't drive fast enough to Victoria's. He knew he could convince her to give up her foolish idea. Turning on the Gage charm he would convince her he knew he could.

Knocking on the door, he was surprised Victoria didn't answer right away. She opened the door with an expression of disgust. She was in skimpy silk short bathrobe leaving nothing to the imagination. It took everything he had not to cave in.

Smiling he then kissed her hard on the lips. She pulled in him.

"Victoria, honey," Johnny wrapped his arms around his now former lover. "We got to talk."

"Oh this is incredible, I knew you would change your mind." Her hands wandered down to the back of his pants.

He gently removed her hands and guided her to the couch.

"What's going on Johnny? I thought you were just like me? The thrill. The adventure of not going by the rules," Victoria's eyes pierced through him.

"Honey, like I told you fire is a dangerous thing. I could build a huge bonfire and then we could make love to…"

Victoria slapped him hard on the cheek.

"You're a fake and liar John Gage. Get out!" She pointed towards the door. "COWARD! LIAR!"

Johnny stood up, only to be physically pushed from her and towards the door.

"Don't ever show up here again. I'm going to find a real man with balls, because you don't have any," Victoria had a determined look on her face.

"Please Victoria," Johnny pleaded, "Kick me out. Don't ever see me again, but don't do this. Please."

Victoria laughed in his face. "Get out, you loser!"

Johnny climbed in his car and found himself in front of the DeSoto's house. He needed someone to talk to, badly. He wasn't sure how long he sat there; his stomach started growling and the heat was starting to build up in the car. Then he saw them, DeSoto's two kids. Starting the car, he peeled out and made fast distance between him and the children. Losing the privilege to call Roy DeSoto a friend was hurting worse then losing Victoria.

Once home he called Victoria a half a dozen times only to have her hang up on him. The rest of the day, Johnny did laundry, went grocery shopping and read the paper. Each time his thoughts turned to Victoria and his stupid carelessness. He wouldn't give up on Victoria, he could talk some sense into her, and he knew he could. He had to, he wasn't going to be responsible for her death.

_**Thanks to all of you're sticking to my story. As a writer I like to stretch myself and see where I can go. I promise the excitement is just starting. Thanks again.**_


	9. Chapter 9

TS9

Reporting to next shift, Johnny again reported early, getting donuts for the crew and retreated to the bay. He had no ill feelings towards his shift mates. The expression, "You made your bed now lie in it," seemed so appropriate for this moment in time.

As long as he didn't do anything stupid the department couldn't fire him, but then again maybe he had with Victoria, a civilian. If he hadn't done before he had now officially sworn off women. Being a loner by nature, Gage slipped into a quiet, mouse-like state.

C-shift went off as he heard the vibrant, talkative A-shift return to duty. Again, he had done radio check and surveyed the drug and trauma box. While the men changed, Johnny was in the office with the cap filling out the log book with runs C-shift didn't have time for.

Once done, he went to dutifully stand beside the engine, fully expecting to get latrine duty, or anything else Captain Stanley wanted to dish out. He knew there were many ways to get rid of someone out of a county job. As a boot, to his dismay, the station he was at made it near impossible for one fireman to function and the man had quit.

The shift started out with an auto accident and got progressively worse. A 3 a.m. a house fire sent the whole station out leaving Gage and DeSoto to sweep the house. John found a woman and small boy, DeSoto found a man. Marco and Chet helped to bring out all the victims out of the structure.

"Thanks guys," Johnny said as he worked on his victims, another squad pulled up with two more ambulances.

Once loaded, both Roy and he went in separate ambulances to Rampart. Forced to go inside, Johnny was professional all the way. He no longer joked with Dixie, Morton or anyone else on staff. Doing his job and staying out of the way of everyone else was his main function. Chet drove in the squad and waited at the base station.

"Hey Chet why don't you get a cup of coffee in the lounge," Gage guided Chet to the lounge, poured him a cup of coffee, sat him down. "Roy will be in shortly. I'll be in the squad."

Chet stared as Gage left the lounge. Once in the squad, he wiped his hands over his exhausted face, and closed his eyes. He was not really paying attention as doors slammed, waking him up.

"Huh?" Gage was sandwiched in between the men.

"Look at him, sleeping on the job," Chet teased, tinged with a bit of truth.

Johnny sighed, his chin hit his chest and he looked down at his hands. The rest of the ride back had Chet and Roy joking leaving Gage out of the conversation. When they pulled into the station, Johnny decided he would run by Victoria's again. It had almost been a week since they had their talk and phone calls proved fruitless. He was so wrapped up in his troubles he didn't realize he was the only one in the squad. Morning tones sounded and Gage slid out of the squad.

In the locker room, he could hear the guys laughing in the dayroom; he took off his bunkers, placed them in his locker and placed his turnout in the bay closet. Not willing to dirty his unslept bed, he leaned against Big Red and waited to be dismissed.

Once dismissed he went home, took off his uniform, took a quick shower and changed into jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes. He was a little unsure of himself, but he knew he had to talk to Victoria with the voice of reason. Pulling into the parking lot of her complex, he quelled the butterflies in his stomach. Jeez, he could do this, had to do this.

Knocking on the door he waited impatiently, shifting from one foot to the other. Knocking again, he hoped he wasn't too late as the door opened, enough to see Victoria at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she accused.

"Please Victoria we have to talk, please," Johnny begged hoping to get through to her.

"I told you to not come back, you're a loser. Besides, I found someone else," she practically glowed.

"Hum, someone else?" Johnny didn't think there would be anyone else.

The door opened a little more to reveal a six foot two blond man with biceps, twice as big as he was with a good forty pounds on him. _Bruno_ popped in his head.

"So honey is this the wimp you were telling me about?" _Bruno_ said as he looked into Gage's eyes.

"Yah, babe will you throw out the trash," she spat leaving him alone with _Bruno_.

"Now please you don't want to do this. Whatever she told you, don't do it, man. It's dangerous okay man. Just don't do it," Johnny was trying to move his way into Victoria's apartment.

_Bruno_ approached him. "You heard the lady, get out!"

"No, please, ya got to listen. Whatever she's planning is going to get you killed, please!"

The next thing John found himself slouched against the wall of the apartment building with his head pounding and blood running down to his mouth. Very carefully he touched his nose to check it; it was painful but not broken, Gage leaned against the wall and stood up. He stood there a few minutes waiting for his queasy stomach to settle down.

Once he was sure he wasn't going to puke he made his way to this car. On the way home he stopped at a liquor store, buying a bag of ice and a six pack of beer. Victoria had replaced him, and he hoped the man was smart enough to say 'no'.

Once home, he took off his shoes, found a sandwich bag, filled it with ice, and put the rest in the freezer. Then he lay on the couch. Popping a beer, he sipped at it as the ice pressed on his painful nose.

The alarm buzzing made Johnny wake up. His head pounded. Too tired to take a shower, he changed into his uniform, left his apartment and headed to work. His hangover contributed to his headache. He would listen to the calls; hopefully he wouldn't hear about two code F's.

Pulling into the parking lot, he finally looked at his eyes in his rearview mirror. He was a raccoon. Waiting until all the guys had gone into the station; he slipped on his sunglasses and headed towards the bay.

"Well lookie here," Chet groused. "Looks like Gage is so cool he has to wear shades."

"You're wrong there Chet," Roy looked at his partner, "my kids don't think Gage is cool at all. He used to be until he started standing up friends and breaking promises."

Johnny looked at the floor and stuck his hands in his pockets but said nothing since it was the truth.

"Gentlemen," Stanly looked at his crew. "Gage you want to lose the glasses, they're not regulation."

Slowly taking off the glasses, Johnny revealed his two black eyes, expecting no sympathy.

DeSoto gave him a look of disgust while the others chuckled.

"Well Gage, whatever wall hit you, you probably deserved it." Stocker mused.

"Enough," Stanly handed out assignments, "Gage, in my office."

Johnny nodded and followed the cap to his office and closed the door.

"You okay to work," Stanley scowled.

"Yeah Cap I can work," John crossed his arms. "It just looks worse then it is."

"You want to talk about it?" Stanley didn't like to see his men beat up and knew something at been eating at his paramedic.

"No, Cap. It's…I'm okay, really. Can I go back to work now?" Gage needed something to occupy his mind.

"Yes, but I want you checked out at Rampart to be sure and if there's any problem you tell me," Stanley ordered. "Don't rush on the dorms."

"Okay thanks Cap," Johnny came out of the office to see Roy closing the bay doors of the squad. He walked over and leaned on the squad.

"Listen; since you don't look to great I'm handling patient care. Your looks are going to scare our patients and not instill confidence. What did Cap want?" Roy looked intensely at him.

"Wants me checked out at Rampart," Johnny said quietly.

"Fine we need supplies. Get in," Roy waved to Stanley as he made his way to the dayroom.

"Cap we're going 10-8 to Rampart. I'll make sure Gage gets checked out." Roy waved.

"I don't want to hear about," Roy said as soon as they pulled out from the station.

"It's not like I was going to tell you in the first place," Johnny felt the wind on his face. "I'm just doing my job and nothing else. You won't hear one word about my private life, just like you wanted."

"Yeah, God knows what kinky sex games Victoria has you doing now," Roy shook his head.

Johnny sighed heavily. _If you only knew pally. If you only knew._

Of course Morton had to see him at Rampart. Just part of his penance, he suspected.

"Well I don't see any damage and you only have a headache?" Morton shined the penlight into his eyes again.

"I know the drill doc," Johnny got ready to jump off the table.

"Wait a minute," Mike looked at him and crossed his arms.

"What?" Gage couldn't understand it, He was cleared for duty.

"Look Johnny I know you and Roy have been having some problems and the thing is.."

"Roy's my partner, Mike." Johnny knew he could still count on Roy, no matter they weren't friends anymore.

"And that means what?" Mike shook his head, worried for his friend.

"It means he has my back Mike."

"He has your back. Do you trust him?"

"OF course I trust him, doc, like I said he's my partner. I know how it looks…but…doc …he's my partner."

"Johnny," Mike cautioned. "Do you trust him?"

"Of course Doc,. I bet my life on it. Can I go now?"

"Sure Johnny I just hope it doesn't come down to it."

"Besides it's only a headache." _Not to sure if was from the six pack of beer I drank or my bloody nose._

"Okay, you can go back to work but if…."

"Double vision, nausea, vomiting. I promise to come right back here," Johnny slid off the table.

"Just be careful out there Johnny," Mike tried not to worry about the paramedic.

"I will doc I will," Johnny headed out of the treatment room to find Roy at the base station nursing a coffee.

"Well?" Roy set his coffee cup down and waited.

"I'm fine," Gage stuck his hands in his pockets.

"He's fine," Morton said behind him, making him jump.

"Good I'll report back to the cap. We have to go, why you don't get supplies," Roy ordered.

Johnny picked up the supplies and mutely followed his partner. Once in the squad, Gage made them available and they headed back to the station. At the station, the dark haired paramedic made it a point to sit on the back of the squad listening to all the calls. Any rescues, he tuned out, warehouse fires he listened, intently. When they weren't on a run, Johnny made himself home there.

On the way home, Gage brought himself a police scanner and put it in his small kitchen. He would wake up each morning, face turned on the table, neck and shoulders hurting, not even sure why he was torturing himself.

Over the next three shifts he followed the same pattern, hoping against hope he wouldn't know for sure it was Victoria and Bruno.

#######

Johnny would only go into the dayroom to get coffee; aspirin didn't seem to do anything for his over tenses muscles. He made sure he coughed before he entered the room, making sure whatever conversation the guys were having would stop.

He would refill his cup and then head back to the bay. His mind would be crowded of what smoke and fire would do to Victoria. In his career of being a firefighter he had seen plenty of code F's. Whatever deity was out there he prayed Victoria would come to her senses.

"Just what the hell is wrong with your partner?" Chet whined. "I mean he sits out in the bay all shift and what does he do—nothing."

"Chet, John Gage, remember. Nut!" Roy informed him.

"Yeah Roy, but this is even strange for John," Marco noted. "John has never done anything like this."

"Well he never met anyone like Victoria before too," Roy slapped his magazine shut. "Who knows what she did to him?"

"Roy," Stanley hated his team wasn't happy. "Please just go check on John. His eyes are looking a lot better. Just go check on him."

Roy's chair scraped as he headed out to the bay. Johnny was concentrating on a warehouse fire. DeSoto barely touched Gage on the shoulder and the man jumped up from his perch.

"What the hell was that for?" Gage glared at his partner.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, all right," Roy stuck his hands in his pockets and glared back at his partner.

"Oh so me sitting here is bothering you right? So damn sorry, wouldn't want the A, number one paramedic to get upset," Johnny turned and headed towards the dorm.

"Wait a minute," Roy took a step and then stopped. He had gotten his answer.


	10. Chapter 10

TS10

For three weeks, Johnny made himself sick with worry and hoped against hope Victoria had changed her mind. Every day he checked the newspaper and logs at the station. He finally had a good night's sleep before reporting to shift. The worst was over, or so he thought.

Whistling he brought in donuts, knowing it wouldn't be appreciated but not caring; he could relax. When he was with his now ex-lover things happened quickly, too quickly to think. Now it was three weeks past; he could try to live again and maybe mend his friendships. He sat on the arm of the couch as he waited for his shift mates to come in; crossing his legs he tried to look casual.

"So you think you can buy our friendship with donuts?" Chet announced as he went into the dayroom. He picked one up and then threw it back in the box. Disgusted, he headed towards the coffee pot.

"Donuts, again?" Marco complained. "How about something different? Bagels. Danish. YOU are so predictable Gage." Lopez shook his head and joined Chet.

"Tell me about it," Roy gave a quick glance into the box and then headed towards coffee. "Hamburgers and hot dogs. Not to mention he's a total nut." He headed towards Chet and Marco with a look of total disdain.

Mike walked in, looked at the pink box, wrinkled his nose and went for the coffee.

Johnny said nothing, got off the couch and headed towards the bay. He knew it wouldn't be easy; maybe he should just forget the whole thing. He went about his routine and then leaned against Big Red.

"I see you're looking better," Cap said and nodded.

"Yeah Cap, like I said just looked worse then it was," Johnny grinned, something he hadn't done in weeks.

"Well pal let's keep it that way," Hank warned.

Johnny nodded, feeling some comfort.

"Thanks for the donuts, although I don't think the wife will appreciate it much. I'm going to take a chance and have you cook today." Cap said with some apprehension as he looked at the rest of his men.

"You…it…it's safe," Johnny spluttered, not used to any conversation.

Once done with supplies at Rampart, they headed to the grocery store. Johnny rubbed his hands together feeling he could take back his life.

Gage was surprised when Roy came in with him for groceries. The last time he cooked, Roy shoved the HT at him and said he would wait in the squad. As he walked away, Roy pulled out a paperback from the glove compartment. Now Roy was with him, making him uncomfortable.

"So what's for dinner?" Roy watched as Johnny put the items in the cart. The man looked over his shoulder, making him walk into the rollers of the shopping cart.

"Stew, with cornbread," Johnny said casually as he took a cornbread mix off the shelf. Roy made him uncomfortable; he seemed to be analyzing everything he did. Somehow Johnny knew he had lost his best friend and would never get him back

"Enlarging your repertoire are we?" Roy again looked at Gage, whose demeanor was muted.

"Yeah Roy I get sick of hamburgers and hot dogs too," Gage volunteered, anything to break the tension he was feeling.

"Oh," Roy followed Johnny to the checkout stand. He knew lunch was soup and sandwiches.

The ride to the station was in silence. Once they backed in, Gage got both bags refusing Roy's offer to help. Gage put the groceries away and started to make lunch, thankful the day room was empty.

Roy went to do the dorms thinking of Johnny's change, something had changed and not for the better. DeSoto thought he would feel better once Victoria dumped John but there was something else there. He wasn't sure what but he felt it. No doubt his partner was still seeing the bitch.

A slow shift only heightened the tension Gage felt and he knew it wasn't imagined. Staying in the dayroom reading the paper put everyone on edge, looking at his once friends, he stood up, making sure his chair scraped the floor and left the dayroom. Once at the dorm he leaned on the divider and sighed.

Tones finally sounded, leaving Gage's ruminations in the dorm. Runs filled the day, ending with a successful dinner and compliments. Feeling tired, Johnny turned in early, as worry finally caught up to him.

Lights came on as tones went off.

**Station 51, warehouse fire. 2022 Lincoln Ave cross street Bass St. Time out 03:03.**

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he got out of bed, automatically pulling on bunkers and headed to the apparatus bay. Gage took the slip from Cap's hands and slipped into the cab. They were quickly at the well involved structure. It was a large complex filled with multiple warehouses owned by numerous companies. The large fire lit up the early morning sky, thick black smoke came out of the structure from broken windows and from the roof. Even a good twenty feet away the men of 51 felt the heat.

A security guard approached him. "Excuse me, thought I saw some people go into the warehouse. See I called it in; I'm at the other warehouse," he pointed to another structure next to the burning building.

Big Red pulled up as Stanley bounded out.

"Hey Cap," DeSoto introduced him to the guard. "Man says he saw two people go into the warehouse."

"All right, you and Gage do a quick sweep of the structure," Stanley nodded as he called out for a second alarm assignment.

Gage and DeSoto quickly geared up, grabbed a two and a half hose and headed into the structure. They had gone about halfway into the building when Roy saw them, tapping Johnny's arm he pointed and both men headed to the forms on the floor.

Each step closer, Johnny felt his heart racing and then he stopped. _Victoria._ He quickly stripped off his gear and knelt next to her. His worst fear had come true. He had failed.

"Victoria, honey," Johnny touched her cheek. "C'mon babe we have to get you out of here." He coughed as the smoke engulfed him. _Man, this isn't happening. Not happening at all._

Roy stood in shock, and then snapped out of it. He really didn't have to check as he looked at the naked man and woman who had been in the middle of coitus. Both had fixed and dilated pupils with fear registering on their faces.

Johnny coughed harder as he tried to rouse Victoria. "C'mon honey, wake up. I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Johnny mumbled as he leaned closer to his former lover. "I'm sorry. Please get up!" His hair stuck to his face, as it turned red from the heat and smoke. He could smell her perfume and her shampoo on her hair. _Don't do this Victoria. Don't do this. Big mistake. Big mistake._

"Johnny? Johnny?" Roy came closer to his partner, noting he wasn't wearing his equipment and was face to face with their two code F's. His voice muffled he tried to pull his partner up. Even he could feel the unbearable heat from the fire and saw the pain in Gage's eyes.

"Please honey. I'm sorry," Johnny begged looking into Victoria's eyes. "C'mon, please enough with the jokes." He moved closer, knowing she couldn't be dead, because it was his fault. Wiping at his eyes and coughing he inched closer to the bodies.

"HT 51 to Engine 51," Roy keyed the device. He was impatient, seeing his partner losing it.

"Engine 51," Hanks reassuring voice answered.

"Um, Cap, we have two Code F's here. A man and a woman and…"

"Say again," Stanley asked.

"Um, Cap. We have two code F's. Gage is agitated," Roy winced hoping not everyone would hear.

"Well can you bring out the two F's?" Stanley said loudly, wondering what had gotten into his paramedics.

"Negative, Cap we...hold on," Roy looked as Johnny coughed persistently and was losing it.

Two other firefighters appeared as they noted the remains and a distraught firefighter.

Roy thanked them and then went to his partner.

"C'mon Johnny we have to get you out of here," Roy tried to pull Gage up.

Johnny stood his ground. To Roy his voice sounded hollow with his SCBA gear. "No, I'm not leaving. Victoria honey, c'mon now, time to get up," Johnny coughed, forcing him to lean back on his haunches. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he thought she would never go through with it, not this dangerous, not this deadly. Visibly shaken Gage couldn't leave Victoria because it would mean she was dead and he was the cause of it.

"NO, Johnny we have to go," Roy forcibly pulled Gage up from the floor. He could feel Gage pushing on him to get back to the remains.

"No, I can't," Johnny reached out to Victoria. Roy blocked him as Gage continued to reach out to the remains.

Hoping Johnny would forgive him, Roy pushed Johnny back away from the bodies and used his physical advantage over his visibly upset partner.

"NO, DAMN IT. VICTORIA!" Johnny screamed as Roy half carried, half pushed him out of the burning warehouse.

Once outside, Johnny's eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out. Roy and Cap caught him before he fell.

"What the hell happened?" Stanley looked into his senior paramedic's eyes.

"Cap, the two bodies, one of them was Johnny's girlfriend and the other was a man. Um, they were in coitus," Roy said quietly. "We're going to need an ambulance."

Chet quickly laid out a yellow blanket and laid the unmoving paramedic on it. The hose man placed the oxygen mask on the injured man and turned it up. "I put 15 liters on, Roy."

"Chet, go help," Stanley ordered, not sure what to do or say. He had never been in this situation before.

"Sure Cap," Chet was relieved to get away from the surreal scene.

Roy continued his ministrations.

"Roy…" Johnny wheezed, "Roy..."

DeSoto leaned in closer his ear to John's mouth.

"Coulda been me," Gage rasped, his throat and lungs on fire.

"Never," Roy shook his head, "never Johnny." He shuddered to think of his partner doing something stupid like that. Then Gage was unconscious; not even a sternal rub could rouse him.

_**This is the end of the story! First part- look for part 2-REDEMPTION. Same bat channel, same bat time. KMG-365~~~**_


End file.
